Conventional railroads are rapidly becoming obsolete. While a number of improved railroad systems have been proposed, all involve removal of existing railroads, with attendent loss of service if the right-of-way of the existing railroad is to be used. As a result, the cost has been so enormous that little actual replacement has occured.